scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Scan2Go in South Korea
South Korea is the very first country to have aired Scan2Go. On August 9, 2010 SBS (which was also involved in the production) broadcasted the first episode of Scan2Go. This was two years prior to its launch in the Arab World where NewBoy is from, which originally commissioned the Scan2Go anime in December 2008 with d-rights and probably three years prior to its broadcast in Japan. Beside there was a Japanese Director (Mitsuo Hashimoto) there also was another Director who was from South Korea. This was Chan-Young Park. Also several other staff members are from South Korea. The voice actors are not known as of now. Summary Scan2Go first aired in South Korea on SBS (Seoul Broadcasting System) beginning on August 9, 2010 and ending on March 29, 2011. The Scan2Go Worldwide Broadcast Market consists of multiple international markets / countries showing the TV series and/or carrying the machines (toys) and games. The summaries for the individual episodes are in the Cartoon Network List of Scan2Go episodes, as well as, the individual episode articles. The English titles below link to the individual episode articles, for the Cartoon Network U.S.A episodes. Season One The episode table (found below) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and SBS Air Date. While the Episodes and SBS Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to fully understand. Please refer to the section below labeled notes for the details on all three columns, particularly the three names provided for each individual article. Vote on Episode Questions and Lists *What is the single best episode? (One vote per person) Notes on the table columns The episode table (found above) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and SBS Air Date. While the Episodes and SBS Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to fully understand. * Episodes: This main column consists of two sub-columns denoting the lifetime episode number and the episode number by season. The lifetime number is continuous from the beginning to the end of the entire series across all seasons or slight name changes. The season episode begins and ends with a single season. * Episode Name / Title: This column has three rows each one providing the title of the episode in various formats. ** Korean: The title uses the Korean character set. Example: 「내 꿈 은 최고의 레이서」. Various Korean text to speech websites exist, such as IM Translator Korean. Examples are: 「내 꿈 은 최고의 레이서 and 「우주 로 출발!」. Should you want to learn more about the Korean language, please, check out the website Korean alphabet, pronunciation and language - Omniglot ** Transliteration: Converts the title from the Korean character set to the Roman character set used by the Romance languages. The transliteration method used in this table is MCT (Ministry of Culture and Tourism of Korea). In July 2000, the MCT published guidelines for converting Korean to the Roman character set and for hangul representation of non-Korean words based on pronunciation. Additional information is available at: *** Revised Romanization of Korean (MCT) *** Hong's Hangul Conversion Tools (Korean Transliteration Tools) These tools include Korean to MCT and MCT to Korean. Example: 「내 꿈 은 최고의 레이서」 converts to "Nae kkum-eun choegoui leiseo." *** McCune–Reischauer romanization This method is not the one used with in this table and the link exists as a FYI (For Your Information Information). ** English: This is the title as found in the Cartoon Network (U.S.A) episodes. The title links to the article about the individual episode, as found on this wikia (Scan2Go Wiki). * SBS Air Date: This is the date in the U.S.A date format of Month Day, Year (middle-endian format). Category:Broadcast Markets